Y-Virus
The Y-Virus is a newly discovered protozoan disease that is similar to the X-Virus and the R63-Virus. It was accidentally created by Gary in 2015. Instead of creating a stronger and somewhat deformed clone of the host or an opposite gender clone, it (usually) creates a clone that is a Mwa Mwa Penguin, but in very, very rare cases, or sometimes when altered or tampered with especially during it's unfinished stages, can produce unique results. Because of this, many government agencies and anti-mwa mwa groups have put massive funding towards stopping the spread of the Y-Virus before it becomes viral like the X-Virus. History Gary accidentally created it in 2015 when he was experimenting with the X-Virus to find a way of stopping it from spreading easily and used the DNA of a cured Mwa Mwa Penguin, believing their DNA could be put to use. After mixing the X-Virus with some of the DNA, the virus and the some of the inactive cells from the cured Mwa Mwa's days of being a pookie that still remained caused a chemical reaction, causing the cells to mix, fuse and multiply, and the virus changed into an entirely new virus altogether. Shortly after testing, Gary accidentally spilled a bottle that contained it on the ground which Quackerpingu stepped in and became the first victim to get infected. Description Y-Antibodies, like X-Antibodies, are recognizable by the letter Y present in their name and placed somewhere on their body or on clothing they wear. However, sometimes the antibody will seem stupid and useless, but will be incredibly evil on the inside, plotting a master plan, usually to destroy Antarctica, like regular Mwa Mwas. Once the Y-Virus analyzes the DNA and finds out whether it is against Mwa Mwa Penguins, it begins to manipulate it, creating a clone. The Y-Antibodies are incapable of reproducing just like X-Antibodies. Also, they look exactly like the original penguin, but usually with yellow or pink feathers instead of their regular color. If the host isn't a penguin, then the antibody will still be the same species, but he/she is still a Mwa Mwa version of them (example: Mwa Mwa Puffle). Symptoms Due to the fact it is easily infected by all creatures, the symptoms will vary among creatures. The virus has three phases: Phase I: The virus enters the host and settles in the stomach. Rarely, the host will have headaches, but it usually never happens. Phase II: The virus quickly begins to understand the host and begins to decode the host's DNA, and searching through the brain to find out whether it hates Mwa Mwa Penguins. The host will usually feel nothing, but will often get headaches. The penguin usually goes to the doctor for Ditto injections, thinking it is the X-Virus. Phase III: Unlike the X-Virus, the Ditto speeds up the chance of the Y-Virus to activate. If the host does in fact hate Mwa Mwa Penguins, the host will sneeze out greenish-yellow goo that forms into their Y-Antibody. If the host happens to not be against them, the greenish-yellow goo will still be sneezed out, but it won't be formed into an antibody. Infections A list of all the infected penguins, and their Y-Antibodies *Quackerpingu/'' '' *Zeno124/Yeno124 *Wikipenguino45/Wackypenguino45 *Ping-Ping/Ying-Ying *Mcdonalds394/Ydonalds394 *Snow/SlYt *''Add more or else...!'' Trivia *Y-Antibodies cannot have their own Y-Antibodies. They are immune. *Once someone has an Y-Antibody they become immune from getting another one. *Y-Antibodies are immune to X-Virus and R63-Virus. However, X- and R63-antibodies are not immune to the Y-Virus. *Unlike the X-Virus, most antibodies are Mwa Mwa Penguins. See Also *Gary *USA *X-Virus *R63-Virus Category:Items Category:Y-Creatures Category:Diseases